Isabella "Izzy" Wright
Izzy Wright, (June 16, 1981) Female Wrestler in Gods and Heretics Wrestling in the Genesis Program. Growing Up Isabella, who prefers to be called Izzy, was born in Bethesda North Hospital at 6:42 PM on June 16, 1981. Her mother, Marie Wright, named her after her own mother and gave her her name as her daughter's middle name. Izzy was raised into the family containing her Father, Anthony Wright, and her older brother, Julian Wright, who was five years older than her. She lived in Lebanon, Ohio, USA, and she was raised as any kid was in a middle class home. On September 6, 1984, her mother was in a terrible car accident, resulting in death only two days after. She was then raised in an all male environment resulting in a tomboy outlook. She played football with her brother and his friends, was able to fix a car, and absolutely loved wrestling. In school, she was normally picked on for having such interests. She was called Isaac by classmates and teased because she wore baggy clothes and did not take the appearance of a girl in those days. At thirteen, she was finally sick of the tormenting and threw out all the clothes she had and bought new ones that gave her a more feminine appearance. She would wear skirts often, fix up her hair, wear slightly revealing clothes like the rest of the girls, and even wear make up and hide the natural beauty she had. When she was fifteen she grew out of the stage after much persuasion from her guy friends and brother. Though she kept some of the clothing she grew to have a more punk style. Due to her problems with being called a guy she definitely had guy troubles. She didn't date through her childhood or her early adult life. When she graduated from high school she developed a strong interest in wrestling and thought she could take it further. She came to the decision that women were just as strong as guys and wanted to prove it. She went to several different wrestling schools and also went to Ohio State University and got a journaling major. She was part of a small wrestling industry and was discovered there by Vladimir Strife and KingBear who were scoping out new talent. She was then enlisted into GHW. Family Her brother went on to become a lawyer and in February 2007 her father died of a heart attack. Wrestling career Schools The Wrestling Schools she went to is unknown. Though it is known that she went to OSU for Journalism as a backup plan in case wrestling turned out to be a failed cause. Starting Out When Izzy first began her wrestling career it was in Ohio in a small federation. However, after much research we cannot find the certain federation she was in. Gods and Heretics Wrestling Izzy was hunted down and brought to GHW by Vladimir T. Strife and KingBear while they were on a hunt for new talent. She was spotted since she was the only woman facing men in the ring. She was brought into GHW and was put up in her first match against GI Ho in which she lost. That gave the GHW staff the decision that she would be in the Women's Division that was still in development. She then proceeded to the PaperView for her second match and was the first to win the Women's Championship belt, known as the Unsung Glory Championship. After time and many victories she has still not lost her title. She has been put into several tag matches but has lost most due to the bad teamwork that seems to be pulled. She finds it difficult to find a good partner. Izzy was asked to be the manager of Alex Stall at one occasion and they soon started dating after there was a click. She was soon brought into the Forsaken Angels stable. She was in the NeXus Deathmatch and was eliminated the first round giving her, her first injury. European Wrestling Society Izzy eventually followed Alex Stall to EWS where she would wrestle while he was part of the staff. There is not much more on this topic. In Wrestling Finishers *Daily Dosage: Legs Locked Around Throat While Doing an Armbar With Arms *Showstopper: Hurricanrana From Turnbuckle Signature Moves *Shining Wizard *Sharpshooter *Figure Four Leg Lock *Spear *Spinning DDT Nickname(s) *The Celtic Angel Taunts and Phrases *"Let's get this show started!" *"Izzy Wright or Izzy Wrong" *The four fingers in the air *Hand made into wings and over the heart Entrance Music *"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence Manager *None Stable(s) *The Forsaken Angels Accomplishments GHW *First Ever Women's Champion *Never losing the Unsung Glory Championship *One of two women in NeXus Deathmatch EWS *None Category:GHW Wrestlers